


The A in omegA

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Magnus Bane is an Omega, he goes into heat while in public.





	The A in omegA

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot.  
> (Possible exception to this being requests to continue one-shots).  
> NB! Careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Magnus knew he shouldn’t have gone out today. His heat would start any time now and he would have to spend the next week without an alpha, held up in his apartment with only his toys for respite. He prayed that today would be the calm before the storm.

Having no alpha meant that he needed to get home quickly before his sweet omega scent reached an unmated alpha. He could already smell it coming onto him, slickness rubbing slightly in between his cheeks.

          Magnus clung to the grocery bags and hurried along the sidewalk towards his apartment. His shopping should’ve been done days ago, but he was too busy with his job to worry about his heat. Now it had crept up, he cursed his tardy behavior.

_Beep! Beep!_

          “Shit,” Magnus groaned as he shifted his bags into one hand before dipping his other into his pants pocket for his phone.

 _Rags and I are meeting up with Tessa. Care to join?_  
\-   Catarina  <3 (12:46am)

          Earlier this morning, he cleared out his work schedule for the rest of the week and must’ve forgotten to tell his friends.

Magnus glanced down at his phone and was about to text back that he couldn’t, when he bumped into someone, loosening the grip on his bags. Water bottles and fruits rolled onto the dirty New York sidewalk.

A deep voice shivered through him. “Watch where you’re going.”

Magnus scrambled to collect the items from the ground. Looking up at the man through his eyelashes he stuttered out an apology. “S-Sorry,”

 _Alpha_.

Magnus felt his insides churn with want. He was already in the perfect position. If he just—

 _No_ . Home. He needed to get home _now_. Magnus quickly reached out for the remaining escaped groceries.

          “You smell delicious, omega,” the blonde alpha purred, voice almost directly in Magnus’ ear. A hand ran down the omega’s back towards his ass. “I can help with your problem.”

Magnus whimpered and crawled away from the blonde man. “N-no thank you.” He tossed the water he picked up into his shopping bag and stood, the fruits forgotten.

          “Don’t be like that—”

          Frustrated, more with himself than the alpha, Magnus grunted. “I’m fine.”

His heat was coming on stronger now with the presence of the alpha around. He hoped his scent wasn’t as strong to others than it was to him, but somewhere in his mind Magnus knew that he was telling himself that to feel more comfortable.

Magnus, still far from his apartment, broke into a sprint. “Omega bitch!” the blonde man shouted behind him.

          When Magnus rounded the corner, he ducked into Domino’s, afraid that the man may be chasing him. Looking around the store hastily, Magnus spotted a few guests and the restroom sign. He dashed quickly into the bathroom and leaned against the door catching his breath. It barely had room for more than one person but the close proximity of the walls made him feel at ease somehow. Dropping his bags onto the floor and pulled out his phone, he finally sent a text to Catarina.

 _In heat. Not home. Help._  
\- Magnus (1:03pm)

When he didn’t immediately receive a reply, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked shakily to the sink. Splashing cold water on his face and neck, he felt his heat swirl inside him. If he left right now, he absolutely would not make it home. He’d probably drop his pants for anyone. Cat was his only hope at this point.

          He could feel the slickness sliding easily from his cheeks and onto his boxers. His dick was semi-hard now with nothing but his boxers touching it. Leaning into the sink again, he pulled out his phone, desperate for Catarina’s reply.

Nothing.

Next, he tried texting Ragnor. No immediate luck again.

          With a sigh, he leaned against the wall trying to calm his breathing. He tried not to think of his throbbing dick, hungry for attention.

He closed his eyes and waited for the buzz of his phone that never came.

          Then the door opened and Magnus’ eyes bulged open. “Oh! Sorry I didn’t—Oh…” The man’s voice tapered off as he slowly realized the change of scent in the air. “You’re…”

          “I…”

 _Alpha_.

The man’s eyes changed to a deep hazel in the fluorescent lights shining above them. Magnus stood frozen as the other man walked in and locked the door all without taking his eyes off Magnus. “You’re in heat,” he said, confidently this time.

All Magnus could do was nod. God, he was so hard now. This alpha's scent filled his nose and collided with his own in the air.

          The alpha’s eyes dilated as he stopped in front of Magnus now. Magnus glanced up at him through his eyelashes.

Breathing in deeply and let out a throaty groan, the alpha stood almost pressed against him, eyes half lidded. Magnus swallowed as the man moved his hand, rubbing an experimental hand over Magnus’ covered cock.

A high-pitched whine escaped Magnus at the touch, signaling to the man he craved more friction. He touched Magnus again, this time he tightly grabbed him through his jeans.

          The air left Magnus’ body as he banged his head against wall he was leaning on.

          “So hard,” the taller man said fascinated. “I bet you’ve soaked yourself, haven’t you?”

Voice caught, Magnus could only gasp as he watched the alpha unbutton his pants. The alpha pushed the edges of Magnus’ pants and boxers down, releasing his ready cock.

          “Beautiful,” the alpha said, hungrily watching Magnus’ dick twitch at his touch.

The alpha rubbed a gentle finger over the head and Magnus’ cock jumped happily, a small stream of pre-cum sliding out. Then, he fisted it, hand completely wrapped around the small omega’s trembling cock.

          Magnus’ body lurched at the heat surrounding his dick, breathing heavy and ragged. He was close already. Magnus could feel his orgasm bubbling in his stomach after just at a few stokes.

The alpha could tell too. His voice was deep and rough when he spoke, hand still moving along Magnus’ cock. “You’re allowed to cum, baby. There’s plenty more of me for you to have.”

Magnus whimpered as he came. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body shuddered with each new ripple.

Still hard after, the alpha continued to stroke him, eyes connected to the omega’s dick in his hand. “So good. You’re so beautiful when you come. I bet you would look better with my dick inside you.”

          Magnus’ knees buckled at that. His body craved being touched in the naughtiest of ways, anything he thought or wanted to think was completely gone from memory. The only feeling remaining was need. Need to have an alpha’s big knot inside him.

The alpha removed his hand and pushed Magnus’ pants and boxers down to his ankles. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take good care of you.”

          The cool air from the air vent above him hit his now bare thighs, but his cock was still burning. He needed more. God, he needed so much more.

Magnus whimpered as the alpha’s breath rolled over his hardened dick. The man’s eyes stayed on him as he trailed his body back up Magnus’ hands running over his thighs and sides. “Can you turn, baby? I’ll give you what you need big and hard.”

          Numbly, Magnus turned around, cheek resting on the old subway tile on the bathroom wall. The alpha’s scent filled his nose as the alpha crouched down behind him.

A thick finger slid smoothly down his ass crack. The cold air touched his already wet hole and Magnus clenched around nothing, more slickness sliding down his cheeks.

          “You’re so fucking wet already.” His finger circled Magnus’ hole and Magnus’ body buzzed with the anticipation. The tip of the alpha’s finger slipped in and Magnus clenched around it with a breathy moan. Then, the alpha put his finger in up to the knuckle before sliding it back out and in, slowly opening the wet omega.

The wet sounds coming from behind Magnus filled the air and mingled with the soft moans falling out of the omega’s mouth. The feeling was completely unlike anything Magnus had felt before. His toys never compared to an alpha—even just a finger.

          The alpha’s scent enveloped him, making him feel drunk-like. It was completely intoxicating in the best way.

The alpha inserted a second finger next to the first and Magnus pushed back, taking them deeper. “Look at you taking my fingers like a good little omega. Can’t wait to see my cock disappearing inside your tight hole.”

          “M-more.” Magnus’ voice was rough and desperate. He wanted to be a good omega like he was taught in school, but it was becoming increasingly hard for him to control himself.

The alpha’s last finger pushed against the tight ring of muscle next to his other two. Magnus groaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the new stretch. The alpha’s fingers moved at a steady pace and Magnus felt his insides boil again.

His angry cock rubbed against the white tile on the wall, leaving a few messy streams of pre-cum. Magnus hungrily pushed his ass back onto the alpha’s long, thick fingers. “O-Oh. I—” Magnus moaned.

          “Ready for my cock?” the alpha asked, fingers abusing Magnus’ prostate.

Magnus nodded vigorously as a reply. It wasn’t until that moment that Magnus realized he was crying, his dick hard and insides tumbling with need. A tear slid down his cheek just as the alpha removed his fingers. “Please. _Please_ ,” he begged. “ _Please_ , alpha, I _need_ —”

          The alpha’s hand rubbed gently on his cheek, wiping away a single tear. “I know, baby, you need my knot.”

          Magnus felt the thickness of the alpha’s cock rubbing against his crack and another tear escaped his eyes. The pain and pleasure from his heat was excruciating. The teasing, the prep—they were just making his body more frustrated.

          Then, the alpha pushed his dick in to the hilt.

Magnus’ back arched unconsciously, making the alpha’s dick move an inch further inside him. Magnus had never felt this full before. His dildos never came close to the feel of a real alpha.

Magnus’ breath caught as the alpha wrapped a firm arm around his waist, keeping him from falling. Then he started thrusting.

          The alpha was huge. Magnus felt like he was being torn apart in the best way possible. Each thrust was faster than the last, the alpha now moving at a rapid pace.

Magnus whimpered and his forehead banged on the wall as the alpha breathed heavily against his back. He felt a short, wet lick against his shoulder blade and Magnus tried to focus enough to give him more access.

The alpha’s teeth scraped against his neck with a growl. Everything in Magnus’ body wanted the alpha to bite down— to draw blood with just his teeth— to bind them. Somehow, he found the strength.

          “D-Don’t. Bi-te me,” Magnus gasped in between hard thrusts.

          The alpha licked his neck right where the bonding bite should be and a shiver ran through Magnus’ body. “Maybe another time,” the alpha replied, speed of his thrusts slowing. “Feel my knot? So big jus’ for you, baby.”

          Magnus felt the unfamiliar feel of the alpha’s knot pushing at his hole with each thrust begging to be pushed in. He moaned, as it stretched him open, finally feeling it for the first time. “Please, alpha, I need your knot!” The alpha brought his empty hand around to Magnus’ front and grabbed his neglected cock.

Just as quickly as the first time, Magnus came again.

His orgasm shuddered through him as the alpha pushed his knot in finally releasing himself into Magnus’ awaiting hole.

          “Oh,” Magnus whimpered. “Fuck. That’s… Oh.” Magnus allowed the alpha to completely support his tired body as he continued to move his hand up and down Magnus’ dick while his seed pumped into Magnus.

          The alpha inhaled deeply. “You smell so incredible. You took it so well, baby.”

          Magnus sighed and was relieved that he could please the alpha. “How long will we be like this?”

          The alpha kissed his shoulder blades and then his neck where the bite would be. “Depends on how much your body needs.” _To get pregnant_ , was left unsaid.

Then there was a loud bang on the door. “Hey! Hurry up in there! I need to piss.”

          Magnus tensed, ass clenching around the alpha’s knot who hissed at the sudden tightness before growling at the door. He brought the hand that was on Magnus’ dick up to his chest and began to rub soothing circles to calm him. “Shh,” he said, “I’ve got you.”

When Magnus loosened his grip on the alpha’s knot, he was able to feel all the cum in his ass. The idea that he was completely filled with a knot and seed made him come again, this time, untouched and almost completely dry.

He looked down as he caught his breath to see a mess of his cum painted on the wall. It didn’t gross him out like he initially thought, instead, he was fascinated at the uncoordinated pattern of the stripes.

          “I think I can slip out now.” The alpha grabbed onto Magnus’ hips to steady him as he tugged on his knot, pulling it free from Magnus’ body. Magnus groaned at the stretch and felt the effects that a hard fucking normally gave someone: an empty feeling, a sore ass and cum leaking down his legs.

The alpha released his grip and Magnus heard him pulling his pants up, buckling them. Then, he heard something being ripped right before a gentle dab was applied to his hole. Magnus was so tired, he didn’t even try to lean over the back of his shoulder to watch.

          When most of the cum was cleaned, the alpha pulled up Magnus’ boxers and pants. “It might be hard to bend over for a bit,” the alpha said softly.

When Magnus turned around, he finally got a good look at the man who took his virginity. “I… Uh…”

To save him from embarrassment, the alpha spoke. “You should be able to get home before the pain becomes agonizing again.”

Oh, yeah, home. “Right… Thanks.”

          The air in the room shifted into something less comforting. The alpha rubbed the back of his head. Magnus never seen an alpha look on edge about anything. “Unless you want company?”

Magnus’ eyes widened before his cell phone buzzed through the air. “Oh!” Magnus reached into his pocket.

 _Magnus!!! Where are you? Please tell me you made it home. I am SO sorry. I didn’t hear my phone ring! Do I need to get you?_  
\- Catarina (1:47pm)

Magnus looked back up at the alpha, heart pounding. “You want to… come over? To help with the rest of my heat?”

          The hazel eyes on the alpha looked into his darker ones. “If you’d like. If you don’t have anyone to help with. I—fuck I don’t even know your name,” he chuckled awkwardly.

Magnus smiled shyly. “I’m Magnus,” he breathed.

          “I’m Alec. My pleasure to meet you.” He stuck a hand out for Magnus to shake, who in return glanced between the alpha’s eyes and hand with a giggle he tried to suppress.

          “We just did _that_ and you want to shake my hand? Also, it was more like _our_ pleasure, don’t you think?”

Alec laughed embarrassingly. “Caught me. I just wanted to touch you again.”

          “Oh.” Magnus licked his lips as his phone buzzed again twice.

 _Cat is freaking out. Where are you, Magnus? Do we need to find you?_  
\- Ragnor Fell [from Hell] (1:49pm)

 _Magnus. I’m not kidding. I’m going to call the police for help if you don’t answer me right now._  
\- Catarina  <3 (1:49pm)

Magnus quickly typed out a reply to them both.

 _I’m okay. Promise. Heading home now. You don’t need to come. Love you both <3_  
\- Magnus (1:50pm)

Magnus looked up to Alec again. “I’d really like to take you home with me.”

          Alec grinned and reached for the door knob. “After you.”

          Magnus walked out with a smile and passed a man leaning against the wall. “Fucking finally!” he shouted and walked past Alec who squinted at him ready to growl again.

But the man ignored him and pulled the bathroom door shut behind him. Magnus hoped he was a beta who couldn’t smell omega or alpha scents.

          Alec pulled Magnus into his side with one arm walked towards the door.

Right before reaching for the exit, they heard from the bathroom, “Are you _kidding me_!”

          The last thing he thought before they left, was how neither of them cleaned his cum off the wall.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.  
> Anonymous requests are accepted.


End file.
